


【补档】【APH/黑三角】Security party

by Kozato (watt9an)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watt9an/pseuds/Kozato
Summary: ——国设，时政梗——含冷战组的肉渣——背景设定慕/尼/黑/安/全/会/议





	【补档】【APH/黑三角】Security party

正文：

王耀其实并不需要出现在这里，可谁让他是个爱操心的老人呢，恨不得所有事都亲力亲为才好，这一点倒是和认真对待任何事情的路德维希很相似。  
“香肠很不错，路德维希。”王耀叉起著名的图林根烤香肠，微笑着向刚刚坐下的路德维希打招呼。  
德/国人板着一尘不变的脸，不因赞美而露出笑容：“谢谢。很高兴你能来，王耀。”公式化的寒暄，坚毅的眉眼间透着些疲惫。  
路德维希的日子不太好过，说不清是从WW2结束后还是从近几次金融危机开始的，抑或是中/东乱局导致的后遗症？王耀不喜欢管别人家的闲事，向东道主招呼了一声之后便继续对盘子里的食物下手了。  
这是一处户外的花园，时至正午的阳光抚烫了二月凉风，吹拂过精心打理的各色花卉，携起清香向四处走动的人们散去。他们中或是自助取食，或是三三两两的交谈，或是端着托盘穿梭在人群中为远道而来的客人服务。  
能在这处场所的都是像路德维希这样的存在，还有一些知晓他们身份的官员或部下，以及不明真相的侍者。  
路德维希好不容易绕过那些用长枪短炮对准上司或各路高官的记者们，来到专为他们开辟的聚会地点，相比之下这里安静多了。他拿起一杯黑啤，寻了一处僻静的桌席——只有王耀和他家的一位下属。  
可见王耀也是个爱清静的老人家，面对路德维希的到来，以礼待之后也不再说话了。  
路德维希正需要这样一种平和的氛围来缓解紧锁了好些日子的眉头，他在与王耀隔了一个空位的座位上坐了下来。纯洁的和平鸽从地平线起飞，与散落的光线互相追逐；不知名的小虫子停驻在叶尖上，昂起脑袋见证着空中的光与影。  
只可惜，这样心照不宣的平静很快就被打破了——  
“路德～路德～”只见费里西安诺端着一盘意/大/利面飞快地冲了过来：“原来你在这里..”  
尽管路德维希一脸“又来了”的表情，但还是担心地看着横冲直撞的意/大/利人：“当心！”眼看着他要撞上一边的花环，路德维希急忙站起身前去接应，动作太急甚至让座椅翻倒在身后。  
“Ve～”费里西安诺眯着眼以一个极高难度的转体动作坐在了王耀和路德维希之间：“啊..王耀，Ciao～”  
路德：“......”果然即便和费里西安诺交往了一个世纪也不太明白这个人的脑回路啊...他到底是怎么过去的！  
王耀：“......你好，费里西安诺。”王耀也没有看清这盘意/大/利面是怎么落在自己手里的叉子上的——是不是该庆幸没有扣在自己头上？  
“路德？你为什么站着呀？”费里西安诺坐定，看着呈石化状态的军曹：“路德？”  
“真是...太懈怠了！”路德维希不知是在说自己还是费里西安诺，一只手下意识地捂住了自己的腹部。  
“欸？对不起对不起对不起！”不明所以的道歉，费里西安诺紧张地看着路德维希。  
“......”路德维希不是故意的，看着一脸难过的费里西安诺，他怎么舍得对这个人吓骂？只好默哀了一下逝去的平静，无奈地扶起椅子坐下了——至少坐在这里的都不是什么惹人厌烦的家伙，他想。  
但，以为这就完了？不。

“小耀，怎么坐在这么角落的地方。”银发在煦日下闪着惹眼的光芒，孩子般的声音从一米八以上的海拔处传来。  
这里当然不会有小孩子出现，王耀只觉得被一大块阴影笼罩住了：“伊万。”他在心里无声地叹了一口气，吃个饭都不安生，拨了拨盘子里的“天降之物”：是不是还给费里西安诺比较好？  
伊万却陷入了另一种沉思：王耀的一边坐着他的家人，另一边是意/大/利人。想要坐在王耀身边，只能把任意一人赶走。不可以对他的家人下手——王耀可护短了，那就只有......  
“路德和费里也在。”满满的笑意都快溢出来了，让人搞不清楚他这句话里的意思是“真高兴你们都在”，还是“你们在这里干嘛？还不快滚！”  
虽然整个西方都对这头熊的看法很微妙，但路德维希毕竟是这里的主人：“布拉金斯基先生，欢迎你的到来。”说完便不再多语，他觉得自己的胃里正在翻江倒海。  
“Ve...”费里西安诺困惑地看着直指自己的目光：“那个...Ciao..伊万..”好..好可怕...他拽紧了身边的路德维希。  
路德维希一贯都会保护费里西安诺，但是现在的他明显正在因伊万的到来而走神。  
说起来，这次会议的目的之一就是针对伊万的。别看表面上冠冕堂皇说是什么“安全会议”，私底下四处横流着全世界下水道的黑水。几百年来，欧/洲都视这个寒冷的北方巨国为头号大敌，直到一个初生牛犊的出现替他们将这个麻烦分散了。  
那些老牌国/家们起初挺高兴的，有人愿意当出头鸟还不好吗？天塌下来个高的撑着，自己无非是打打酱油，必要的时候纷纷出来声讨一番以示团结，其他时间就在家里自个儿发展发展经济，乐得轻松。  
终于，在长达44年的对峙后，虚弱地一塌糊涂的傻熊总算扛不住了。于是这些人对从小牛犊变成大狮子的超级大国换了想法：小家伙你怎么还待在这里？回家吧，没你事了。什么？军费？防御？他都死得透透的了，剩下的事我们能处理。  
真的能吗？从躺在雪地里任人肢解，到成功在东/欧打通地/中/海也不过是短短数十年。谁也不知道看似空壳的身体里包含着多少能量，支撑着庞大的身躯向他们呐喊着：“来啊，我还能再战三百回合。”  
这下老家伙们又慌了，而那头金毛狮子则优雅地舔着自己的爪子，然后，再次伸了过来——不过这次是伸手要钱的。  
以上都是路德维希在脑海里翻阅历史时想到的，目的就是得出一个结论：请问当今这种情况下应该怎么跟俄/罗/斯人交流？有类似的书籍可以参考吗？急，在线等。  
待他回过神，伊万已经在王耀的要求下不情愿地坐在了他家人的旁边。费里西安诺不知道问了什么问题，让王耀和伊万唱起了双簧。  
“露西亚是来交朋友哒～倒是小耀，还以为不会来的，小耀总是很忙的样子。”  
“再忙也没有那个家伙忙。”  
“哈，死胖子只是忙着到处添堵而已。”  
“不然呢？推销蓝蓝路吗？”  
“他除了全世界刷存在感，有解决过什么实际问题吗？”  
“在我家门口乱晃了好几年。”  
“带着北/约堵在我家东门好长时间。”  
“然而半/岛/局/势依旧。”  
“至今乌/克/兰问题仍在。”  
费里西安诺歪了歪头：“好麻烦的样子呢...”  
......你也是北/约成员之一啊！费里！还有你们两个一唱一和就算了不要带坏费里！路德维希回过神时听到了费里西安诺天然呆的话语，终于忍不住胃痛起来。可现实是，这个世界对路德维希实在是太不温柔了。

“聊得很开心？”王耀和伊万口中的主角在千呼万唤中登场了。  
路德维希在第一时间站起身，还不忘拉上费里西安诺：“阿尔弗雷德，祝你用餐愉快。走吧费里，你不是要重新拿一盘意/大/利面吗？”他瞬间意识到为了自己的身体健康，不该在这里多逗留了，因为一团看不见的乌云正汇聚在这个原本宁静的角落。  
“欸？”费里西安诺不解地说道：“可是路德...”虽然确实把上一盘打翻了，但有说过要去拿吗？  
“好了！走吧！”  
“是..是！”  
“可不要太勉强哦？”阿尔弗雷德难得对脸色极差的路德维希表示了关心：“还有，记得交钱。”好的，收回“关心”两个字。  
阿尔弗雷德毫不客气地坐在了原先路德维希的位置上：“你们两个躲在这里干什么？密谋？Hero是不允许世界上有任何阴谋存在的。”  
“koru..”伊万软绵绵的笑容诠释了什么叫笑里藏刀：“真敢说呢，全世界最大的阴谋家不就是你吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德挥手唤来侍者要了一杯可乐：“Hero是世界和平最大的维护者，目的就是为了防止某、些、人欺负弱小。”  
“欸？你是指英/国、法/国他们吗？”伊万手里的伏特加就没喝完过，可能是什么无限汲取的魔法吧。  
姑且先不谈远处连着打了两个喷嚏的亚瑟和弗朗西斯，阿尔弗雷德沉下心，早已和这头熊交锋过不知多少次，语言上的互相挑拨更是常态，谁都不会把谁当真。  
就像这次风评不算太好的新上司从竞选到上台，全世界都抱着WTF的心态看着阿尔弗雷德和伊万之间看似缓和的眉来眼去，但认真就输了。  
看看刚发表的安全报告吧，从布拉金斯基的军力到财政，外交活动到北极开发，甚至连社交媒体预算费用的提高都会被视作威胁。  
而阿尔弗雷德，从起初的“北/约已经过时啦，那群老家伙有危险了就叫我过去，结束后又巴不得我滚蛋！亚瑟干得漂亮，不愧是曾经的不良。走，我们不和他们玩了！”到现在又变成了“伙计们！那头熊果然不是什么好东西，在欧/洲乃至中/东欺负弱小！我们还是一起怼他吧！”  
很眼熟是不是？眼熟就对了，因为一切都像是画了个圈：回到了起点。什么都没有开始，也什么都没有结束。  
伊万眯着紫色的眼睛，仰起头灌下一口伏特加。这个从出生开始家境就不曾幸福过的男人又怎么会不知道从一开始就是场缓兵之计。不会有人真心待他，不会有人真心爱他，过去没有，未来更不会有。  
虽然和这个金毛一起被人混为一谈让他感到不快，但他这次还是做足了表面功夫：想和露西亚交朋友？好啊；想坐下小酌几杯？好啊；想一起规划世界格局？好啊。  
依稀记得那短暂的谈乐之间，斯拉夫人的笑颜如沐春风。然后转身就往自家西门和东门派了更多力量驻守，顺便把东/乌拿下，这下让北/约炸开了锅：阿尔弗雷德你真的不管了？你要跟邪恶势力同流合污了？不就钱的事儿嘛，我们谈谈好不好？  
这一切，奠定了这场安全会议的主基调。

阿尔弗雷德和伊万有一句没一句地搭着腔，本就阴凉的僻静角落这会儿更是成了人们不愿踏足的不毛之地。冬日的艳阳也好似被这片阴云遮挡了去路，面对冷锋不得不退避三舍。  
但凡会看脸色的人都不会在这种时候插足在两个疯狂制冷机之间，浑身不自在还属其次，无论被哪一方误伤都是要命的事情。看着这一切发生的人们不禁要想：冷战真的结束了吗？  
除了一个正端着杯子喝茶的老爷爷。  
王耀坐在两个高功率空调边吃到心满意足之后，让下属倒了杯茶便让他离开了，接下来的场面不适合孩子观看。这样一来，这张原本能坐六个人的桌子旁就只剩下两两相隔的正三角形。他倒不是不想离开，而是——  
“阿尔弗真是不知道'自知之明'该怎么写呢，是吧小耀？”  
嗯，这点我同意。虽然大家都一样。  
“亲爱的万尼亚，你除了命硬一点以外根本一无所有，对吧耀？”  
毕竟吨位摆在那儿啊。  
“我的命跟你有什么关系？倒是你那愚蠢的眼镜，再不扶一扶可是会离家出走的哦？是吧小耀？”  
别人的家事。但..他若是敢公然支持我的弟妹们独立.....  
“多谢关心。若是你能把从你姐姐家抢走的孩子还回去，那就再好不过了。对吧耀？”  
若是你能把锁在我家门口的几条狗牵走，那才是再好不过了。  
“那孩子可是自愿跟我走的，可是有些家伙老把奇怪的东西正对着我家大门，这样下去可是会发生一些麻烦事的哟？是吧小耀？”  
这事儿得问勇洙。话说回来，你们俩一个用俄语一个用英语，是怎么吵得那么开心的。  
“谁让你总是用一张恐怖的脸去吓唬他们呢？怎么，万尼亚开始害怕麻烦事了？对吧耀？”  
而且你们吵就吵吧，老是叫我干什么？唉...反正我今天就回家了，随你们吧。  
“万尼亚从来都不知道害怕是什么东西哦。但是...阿尔弗是忘记自己的'珍珠'被爆过的痛了吗？是吧小耀？”  
回去吃什么呢..到北/京已经是早上了吧。  
接下来的话，王耀已经听不清了，他沉浸在了自家的一长串菜单里。德/国香肠虽然好吃，但果然还是自己家的菜肴更丰富些。  
……  
……  
“小耀！”  
“耀！”  
“嗯？”王耀总算从什锦苏盘、清蒸八宝猪、红烧鲤鱼里回过了神，微笑着问：“怎么了？”果然想一想美味的东西，心情都会舒畅起来。  
“我跟蠢熊/死胖子谁更持久？”阿尔弗雷德和伊万异口同声。  
“......”你们是怎么吵到那方面去的！？  
王耀捏紧了手里的茶杯，脸上的表情僵住了一瞬。周围人群都对发出了这声喝问的两人行注目礼，然后又若有所思地看向中间的黑发男子：哦哦哦，我懂我懂，贵圈真乱。  
这个时候真的要佩服一下千年古国的涵养，王耀冷静地喝了一口茶，重新挂起笑容：“与我何干？”他使用了人称外交大杀器之“关我P事”。  
“因为你最有发言权啊。”KY小天使一脸大义凛然：“难道你的私生活过于混乱所以记不住？”  
王耀发誓真的很想把茶杯扣在阿尔弗雷德的头上，不，最好能扣一盘意/大/利面。这个人无时无刻不在抹黑自己，真是跳进太平洋也洗不清了：“关你P事？”保持微笑不代表不能说脏话，这次王耀完全没有修饰，直接把大杀器之二糊在他脸上。  
“这就是你不对了。”阿尔弗雷德一点也没意识到周围人的目光：“我们只是寻求解答，你怎么能骂人呢？”  
“那...”王耀的好性子让人叹为观止：“关您P事？”小家伙简直没事找事，没看见伊万都已经不出声了吗？  
“阿尔弗雷德...”旁观者们几乎要对敢于在这个时候出声的第四者起身鼓掌了，顺着声音的方向看去，是澳/大/利/亚。  
鼻梁上永远贴着一枚创可贴的男人很明显刚刚到场，但在喊了一声名字之后看清了在场的三人，又立刻退了两步：这三个人在干嘛？这团黑气是什么？刚才好像听到了什么奇怪的话，我才顺着声音找过来的，发生了什么吗？  
袋鼠哥疑惑地向四周张望了一下想要找个人问问情况，却发现围观人群以角落的桌子为圆心，以二十米为半径画出了一个完美的圆弧。他们要么望天，要么看地，就是没人能来解答一下他的疑问。而且，他正是那扇面上唯一的动点。  
阿尔弗雷德回过头，知道是来找自己有事商谈，不过想也知道事关何人。他看了一眼王耀，起身暂且和那人离开了。  
“又在搞特殊针对。”伊万瞄了一眼王耀的脸色，晃了晃手里变空的扁形瓶。  
王耀意味深长地目送着加起来总共有三根呆毛的两个男人远去，不愿多谈。他答非所问地说道：“东/北/亚那两兄弟的...”总算有一个正常的议题了。

待阿尔弗雷德再次坐在位置上，他发现只剩下王耀和正在给他续杯的家人了：“那头熊呢？”  
“走了，估计拿酒去了吧。”王耀依然是那副悠然自得的样子，一点都没有因某人在他家周围的兴风作浪而慌了手脚：“你们俩的关系到底算是好还是不好？”而且还有心情八卦。  
“啊？”阿尔弗雷德一时没反应过来。  
“这见了面吧，吵个不停；不见面吧，总惦记着对方。”王耀就像是守在电视机前看八点档言情剧：“你是，伊万也是。”  
阿尔弗雷德眨了两下眼：“吃醋了？”既然已经没有了第三者，那和情人调个情也不错，他完全把王耀的家人当成了透明图层，说着话就想凑上前去亲热一下。  
王耀敲了敲桌子示意还有孩子在场，板起脸与那双清澈的蓝眸对视。  
——别闹，你以为周围的人都瞎吗？  
——没人敢管Hero的事。耀害羞了？在这么多人面前。  
——还是多担心一下你自己怎么样？美/国和中/国光天化日如此亲近，你的盟友怎么想？  
以上对话在无声中传递，双方各退一步。王耀挥手让身后的人稍稍离远一些，天知道这个天生自大狂的年轻人会做出什么举动来。而阿尔弗雷德，权衡了一下之后还是坐在了原来的位置。  
“耀真是关心我。”阿尔弗雷德具有天生将不利化为优势的技能，主要表现为得寸进尺：“那就晚上吧，我们深、入交流一下。”  
“我下午就回家了。”王耀暗暗想道：以后这种西方主导的会议还是不要亲自来比较好：“这里没我什么事，就不等会议开完了。”  
“你无论到哪里都是座上客，难道还会有人赶你走吗？”阿尔弗雷德有点意外，共度春宵的想法泡汤了。  
“家里很忙。”王耀不再多说，决定单刀直入得抛出话题。以防像刚才阿尔弗雷德和伊万一样，歪楼歪到天南海北：“相比之下，我更关心你的想法。”  
“耀..是想检验我的真心？”阿尔弗雷德嬉皮笑脸地敷衍着，但抬头看到王耀认真的眼神，这可真是难得——要知道王耀总是在国际事务上装傻的那个，动不动就“你说什么？装甲车？没看到阿鲁～哎呀，年纪大了，听不清阿鲁。”或者“看我干什么？我只是个发/展/中/国/家阿鲁～啊，我的醉蟹应该做好了～”又或是捧出一盘点心：“别吵架了，一起来吃点心吧？一个十美元阿鲁～”  
尽管近几年总是和那只熊一起反对自己，说话态度也越来越强硬，但总体上还是个宁愿窝在家里数钱的老家伙。  
面对严肃起来的王耀，阿尔弗雷德迅速在心里过了一遍最近有没有被他抓到把柄，然后又露出了KY的笑容：“好吧，耀，你想说什么？事先声明，反对意见一律不予接受。”  
“反对算不上。”王耀有意无意地扫视着脚边的草坪，琢磨着从哪儿开始说起：“阿尔，你想要重新确定世界地位无可厚非，但这不能建立在动荡和冲突上。”  
“......”阿尔弗雷德抬眼确认了一下对面坐着的真的是那个在各地区事务上撇得门清儿的王耀。好吧，明人不说暗话：“WW2以来建立的秩序正在崩坏，我...”  
不是阿尔弗雷德词穷了，而是他突然察觉到有什么异样的东西覆在了他的胯部，他咽下了要说的话，猛地向后靠在椅背上向下看去——  
雪白的桌布阻挡了桌子下方的景象，但有一只熟悉的手套正抓着他的腰带皮料被一起带入了视野：“Damn..t...”桌下有人！不等阿尔弗雷德大声骂出口，就被探出的另一只手捏了一把胯间，惊得他收了音。  
“是吗？只是你的影响力在下降，所以才会这么想。”王耀对脏话皱了皱眉，但本着包容的态度继续说了下去。  
“..耀...王耀.我不是故意..”阿尔弗雷德第一时间想到的是反击：直接把桌子掀开把躲在里面见不得人的家伙拖出来狠狠暴打一顿。但顾及着王耀还坐在一边，只好出言解释：“你等一下...嘶..”话音未落又被来自下方的痛感折弯了腰。  
“怎么了？”王耀示意下属去扶一下阿尔弗雷德：“让你到处捣乱，遭报应了？”  
阿尔弗雷德可不想被一个普通人看到自己的要害正被抓在别人手里，这种景象太过惊悚。更何况那还不是自己的家人，多没有面子：“哈，怎么可能...”他坐在椅子上挪动了几下身体，举手制止前来帮助的人：“时代在变迁..呃...那群欧/洲的老家伙们一个个以过来人自居，却跟不上节奏。一点小事都解决不好..咳...当然只能由我来拯救世界。”他强行把话题继续了下去。  
虽然觉得这句话有点指桑骂槐，王耀沉默了一下：“还不是你丢过去的烂摊子。他们要不是顾忌着伊万，你就算再安抚也没用。”  
“唔...”阿尔弗雷德张了张嘴，却最终只发出了一声鼻音。这都是因为那个被王耀提到的人，正在桌子底下做着一些不可告人的事情。  
阿尔弗雷德的角度看不见伊万的脸，但他知道那个人现在一定正噙着最令他做呕的笑容，慢条斯理地拉开了他的裤链。  
“不然呢？希望我出力又出钱？提供技术又承担风险？”阿尔弗雷德在下方牢牢地抓着那只作乱的手，死守门户：“被他们呼来喝去地摆平一切后，又被赶回去？”  
伊万可不管，耐心地把掐在自己手腕上的手指一根一根掰开，用力之大让阿尔弗雷德怀疑是不是要被掰断了。两只手不闲着，这不还有嘴吗？伊万用牙齿咬住了那一小片退下一半的金属，将其一拖到底。  
“你把那一整片都划为了自己的势力范围，他们不找你找谁？”王耀回想起来以前发生过的类似对话：“还说什么'Hero这叫能力越大，责任越大'。步子迈得不稳，可是会摔跤的。”  
阿尔弗雷德见状急忙又用另一只手去堵伊万的嘴，却反被虎伤。一伸一缩之间除了让虎口处多了个牙印以外并不能让事情让好的方向发展，反而越来越糟了：“嘶...”他吃痛地甩了甩手，顺着桌子看到了王耀疑惑的目光。  
“...保护大魔王身边的弱小，这难道不是Hero应该做的吗？”阿尔弗雷德虽然极快地反应了过来，可伊万不会放过他。  
被称作大魔王的男人不再纠结紧攥着他手腕的爪子了，而是伸出了一根手指顺着裤缝戳了进去，灵巧地穿过内裤开口，戴着手套的指尖很快就触碰到了一团软软的、热乎乎的东西。  
“但遗憾的是...Hero不为弱小民族遮风挡雨，只是一而再再而三地掀起惊涛骇浪。”王耀叹了口气，像是想起了什么：“看看吧，去年你卖了多少武器？”  
阿尔弗雷德对确切的数字并不清楚，现在的他也不想搞清楚这种事，命门被攻破才是最要紧的。  
伊万已经成功了一半，他炫耀一般在阿尔弗雷德的手背上亲了一口，却反而让对方唯恐避之不及地松开了，收回手用力地用桌布擦着被亲吻过的地方，像是嫌弃到了极点。  
也好，伊万如愿以偿地将软绵绵的那物毫无防备地拽了出来。不及细看直接张开了嘴，毕竟这地方不是私密场所，这种恶作剧还是速战速决比较好。谁让他刚才嘲笑自己的持久力了，那就让万尼亚看看小英雄的能力吧。  
阿尔弗雷德也知晓伊万的举动肯定和刚才的对话有关，但他没有想到这个混蛋真的会在这种地方张口就来：“..唔哈...”他急忙捂住了自己的嘴，王耀还在看着他呢：“哈——”假意疲倦地打了个哈欠。  
“那头熊不比我少卖多少...吧。还有你，你可是出口排名第三啊...有资格说我吗？”阿尔弗雷德当时只是看了看自己的排名是第一——他总是很在意各种排行。然后最多粗略地扫视了一眼前三名，另外两个分别是桌子下面的蠢货和坐在对面卖乖的家伙：“别老是一脸无辜，王耀，谁也不比谁干净。”他现在陷入了两难的境地，有些烦躁起来。  
“你们两个加起来占了全世界的一半份额，而我只有个位数。”王耀摆事实讲道理，却被一声怒喝打断。

“F**k ur assho**！”伊万不知道搭错了哪根筋，竟然用牙齿蹭过了伞盖下方的小凸点，害得阿尔弗雷德猝不及防得吼了一嗓子，狗娘养的！很痛啊！  
你再敢用那种语气跟小耀说话试试？伊万握住了已然完全勃起的巨物，给了他一点教训之后动作又轻缓起来，沿着青筋上下撸动着。手掌隔着皮套，异样的质感让阿尔弗雷德愈来愈难以自制了。  
“......”试问上一次被人这样骂是什么时候的事？王耀脸上的笑意完全消失了，如果说他刚才还是抱着试试看的心态和阿尔弗雷德交流，那么现在他完全不怀希望了。  
眼里吞吐着几缕金芒，不易察觉地捻动了几下手指，正视着那个目光闪烁的大男孩。几片落花在错误的时间降临在了错误的地点，被无形的气流再次推向远方。  
而这今天的第二声惊雷，让好不容易悄悄散去的人群再次交头接耳起来，内容主要分为以下几点：  
“中/美关系出现重大裂隙，或名存实亡。”  
“WW3初露端倪？原因竟是...”  
“历史将在这一刻定格！延续还是毁灭？世界的命运将走向何方！”  
“唔...我..不是在骂你..别误会..”阿尔弗雷德终于意识到什么叫祸从口出。  
“这里没别人。”王耀平静得可怕，他看了一眼已经走到前方，气到发抖的自家人：“难道是我家孩子做了什么吗？”说着伸手将其轻轻拉了回来，摇了摇头：“还是说..世界的Hero已经精神错乱到无法控制自己的意识了吗？”  
“......只是..稍微有点...头痛。”现在也只能顺着王耀的话这样解释了，虽然某个“头部”确实正在胀痛。  
伊万不知道外界发生了什么，微凉的口腔里含着傲人的大家伙，舌肉缠绕在顶端不断舔允，惹得阿尔弗雷德浑身燥热。  
“Hero..是为了..帮助他们保护自己...”阿尔弗雷德好不容易想起之前说到哪儿了，想要把话题圆回去。  
“不，你只是在贩卖死亡，看看也/门吧。”王耀的语气变了，少见地斩钉截铁。以往在联/合/国/会/议上拐弯抹角地发表演讲，以至于下台后还有人跑去问他：“王先生，您能给个准话吗？这事到底可不可行？”而王耀总是露出和善的笑容，用一个汉字回答：“善。”  
——“善”个鬼啊！“善”是什么意思啊！这个翻汉语词典也没用啊！诶诶，王先生你别走啊！  
但今天的王耀，不太一样了。  
“拉了一大帮人在中/东打群架，可结果呢？”  
伊万加快了手里的动作，舌苔磨蹭着巨大的蘑菇头，将凹陷处不断渗出的晶莹舔干净，剧烈的颤动让他知道对方快要到达临界点了。  
“你亲手构建的体制，现在你想亲手终结它吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德用手肘撑在桌子上，死死咬着嘴唇不露出一点声息，但也意味着无法对王耀的话作出任何回应。  
“跟你打交道的，就必须对你俯首称臣？必须接受你的指手画脚？”  
“哈..啊...”一阵炫目过后，阿尔弗雷德终于解脱了。但他仿佛已经能听到伊万的嘲笑：也不过如此。  
在这里稍微称赞一下阿尔弗雷德的回复速度和动脑能力，他看着面色不善的王耀，边喘着粗气边绞尽脑汁终于找到了一张可以打出的牌：“不说那些了。耀，你还记得吗？今年是我们恢复交往45周年。”他知道王耀最重感情。  
“......”王耀并不健忘：“是的。”看着对方深情款款地面容，一点都不像是刚爆过粗口的男人。  
“耀，对待你，我向来非常认真，这一点请你相信。”阿尔弗雷德单手收回暴露在外的器具，拉上了裤链，顺便出其不意地虚踹了一下。  
宁愿你不要那么认真。王耀没说话，一副“请开始你的表演”的表情。  
“45年了，我知道对于度过了几千年岁月的你而言只是沧海一粟，可这是我生命中的四分之一。”阿尔弗雷德不得不给自己的演技点个赞：“如果可以，我希望这个年数永无上限，一百年、两百年，长长久久。虽然我们不会老去，但这也意味着我们可以一直相守。”情话等级max，这应该要归功于弗朗西斯。  
“虽然我们之间确实有一点小小的误会，但你是我心里最不可割舍的人。”阿尔弗雷德好像感觉到桌子底下那人不满地掐了一下他的大腿，这反而让他来劲了：“我每天一睁眼就想到你，一上街全是你家的东西，一打开电视都是你的眉眼...全世界都知道我爱你，耀。我希望刚才的一点不愉快不会影响我们的感情，好吗？”  
但能打动王耀？“你能这么想这是太好了。”毫无感情的棒读：“但你好像把你身后的人恶心坏了。”  
才不管恶不恶心呢，先把误会解开再说。况且谁敢对自己指指点点不成？阿尔弗雷德转头想看一眼又是谁有求于自己。  
“祖国..”带话前来的美/国人努力紧绷着面部肌肉。  
“......”阿尔弗雷德转过身，耸了耸肩。

男主角之一离开了，又只剩下王耀，他见没人再会注意自己后踢了踢桌脚：“玩得开心？”  
伊万一脸满足地掀开了桌布，从王耀身侧爬了出来：“可惜局域限制。”意犹未尽的表情：“算了，晚上再继续吧。”  
王耀从一开始就是看着伊万钻进去的，不然难道真的认为坐在这里一直没挪过地儿的他老眼昏花？这么大一头熊不见了都没发现？  
“他回去冷静一下就会明白过来的。”王耀看了看石化状态的下属，不满地对伊万说道：“为了拖时间，我说了太多不像是我说的话。”  
伊万活动了一下身体：“就算他反应过来也没用。”对他而言晚上才是“正餐”：“小耀不能一起来真是可惜。”  
“啧，还被骂得狗血喷头。”王耀横了一眼伸过来的熊爪：“别再拉我下水了。”他一点都不想知道这人数分钟前还戴着的黑色手套去哪儿了。  
伊万勾起唇角：“晚上骂回来，不会放过他的。”当着万尼亚的面向小耀表白，你想说明什么？亲爱的阿尔弗？  
说得好像他会放过你一样，当心变成被吃掉的那个。王耀没吱声，以阿尔弗雷德的个性，会轻易让伊万得手才怪，免不了又是..秩序与地位、核力与军备、混乱与对峙、分歧与平衡、竞争与反制、加入与靠拢、遏制与挑战...老人家又越想越远了。

后记：  
王耀正躺在回程的飞机上假寐，直到下属将手机递了过来：“祖国，抱歉打扰了。是布拉金斯基先生的来电。”  
王耀半闭着眼接过：“谢谢。”揉了揉眼睛，按下了接通键。  
“啊..啊...啊哈...蠢..”  
“混蛋..嗯嗯..唔...”  
王耀：……  
下属：……#！¥&*%～！  
王耀承认睡意一下子被驱散了，睁愣了一会之后，很快反应过来。恶意满满地舔了舔唇，非但没挂而且还开启了录音。  
然后扔了回去：“结束后剪辑一下发送给他们俩，就说当手机铃声，不谢。另外copy几份，备用。”一而再再而三地扰了老人家的清静可是会遭报应的哦。

End

 

 

——————————  
Free Talk：  
这次生产..挺艰难的...  
因为既想写时政，又希望能欢快一点不那么沉闷，然后还想加块肉。反正..就成这样了。（文中观点仅个人想法）  
最近沉迷游戏，也是码字慢的原因之一吧，我认罪。（咦我明明只是想拿手机查个资料怎么就玩了起来呢？——类似这种）  
然后接下来要去旅游几天，拜拜～（赶在旅游前码出来啦，不然可能会议都结束一个月了文还没影..）

啊还有，文中的“王耀家人”你们随意把自己代入哈～我写的时候就把自己代入了，虽然没脸并且最后强行加了句台词，但是好开心！


End file.
